Just for Hearts and Hooves Day
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: Button Mash wants to ask the filly named Sweetie Belle whom he has a crush on to be his Special Somepony on Hearts and Hooves Day, but he never seems to have the courage to will he ever be able to ask her?


Button Mash was getting ready to go to school, he always enjoyed going to school, mostly because he loved seeing the filly he has a huge crush on, the little unicorn filly named Sweetie Belle. "Maybe this year I'll finally get the courage to ask her to be my special somepony for Hearts and Hooves Day" he thought to himself "But will she even want to be my special somepony?",he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast and saw his mom making chocolate chip waffles and cinnamon rolls which made the kitchen smell wonderful,he walked up to his mom and said "Hey mom, can I ask you something?".

"Of course you can" she answered with a smile "What is it?"

"There's a filly I wanna ask to be my special somepony for Hearts and Hooves day but I can't get the courage to ask her" he said "What should I do?".

"Well, all I can tell you is to just do it" she said to him "Just go up and ask her".

"Really?".

"Really, just don't think about her saying no "she told him" Just go and ask her,that's what your dad did for Hearts and Hooves day after he first met me".

"Okay, I'll try" he said.

"Good" his mom said smiling "Now, go and have some breakfast and finish getting ready for school".

Okay mom" he said as he went over and sat at the kitchen table.  
after he had some waffles and a cinnamon roll, he went back to his room and got his saddlebag, said goodbye to his mom and headed off to school.

When he got to school he saw his friends Pipsqueak and Rumble over by the swing set, they saw him and waved at him to come over.  
"Hey guys" he said to them "What's up, why did you want me to come over?".

"Because I overheard Sweetie Belle tell her friends that she's worried that noponys's gonna ask her to be their special somepony for Hearts and Hooves day" Rumble told him.

"So, you really should ask her this time" Pipsqueak said "I know you're shy but I really think you can do it".

"My mom said I should just walk up and ask her" Button told them.

"Your mom is right" Rumble said to him "But first you should wait untill it's a little closer to Hearts and Hooves day".

"And you should get something for her, like flowers or candy"" Pipsqueak added.

"And a card!" Rumble told him "Never forget a card!".

Whoa, slow down guys" Button said to his friends "How do you guys know this stuff anyway?".

"Our parents" Rumble answered him.

"Okay, why should I wait?" Button asked "It's only 3 days away".

"So if you guys want to spen all of the day together" Pipsqueak explained.

"Alright, what kind of flowers should I get?".

"Roses, always go with roses" Rumble told him "That's what my dad tells me".

What color?" Button asked "I know there are many different colors of roses".

"Red might be good" Pipsqueak answered "But I would ask her friends what her favorite color is and go with that".

"Okay, so what about candy?".

"Chocolate" the two colts said in unison.

"Alright" Button said "What's a good idea for a card?".

"I would recommend making your own" Pipsqueak answered "It's a much better idea than buying one".

"Okay, got it" Button said happily " Tonight I'll work on the card".

"Good idea" Rumble said "I'd wait til the day you ask her to get the flowers".

"And maybe you should get the chocolate tomorrow" Pipsqueak added.

"Now that I got a plan now it's time to put it into action" Button told his friends.  
Then the school bell rang for class to start and all the fillies and colts started heading to the classroom.  
"Okay, I'll start after class" he said and Button and his friends headed inside.

After school was over Button Mash headed home to work on his card,when he got home his mom was making spaghetti for dinner.  
"Hey mom, where is the paper ,crayons, glitter and stuff like that?" Button asked.

"It's in the bottom drawer in your room" she answered "Why do you need it?".

"I'm going to make a card for Sweetie Belle".

"That's a great idea" his mom said "I'm sure she'll love that, after dinner I can help you if you want".

"I would like some help" Button said happily.

"Good" his mom said to him "Now,could you get the parmesan cheese out for dinner?"

"Sure thing mom" he said as he walked over to the fridge,got the container of cheese and set it on the table.

Once dinner was over, Button got the stuff he was going to use to make his card, his mom was sitting at the table waiting for him and he walked over and set the stuff down.

"Now, how do you want to make it?" his mom asked "Do you want to make it look like a card or make it heart shaped?".

"Heart shaped" he answered.

"Ok" she said as she pulled a red piece of heart shaped paper out of the pile of paper "What do you want it to say?".

"How about "Do you want to be my special somepony for Hearts and Hooves day?".

"That sounds nice" she said "How are you going to decorate the card?"

"I hadn't thought about that" Button said to her "All I've thought about is what to put on the card".

"How about this?" his mom asked pointing her hoof at a white piece of heart shaped lace that was on the table.

"Yeah" Button said smiling "I like that".

"I thought you would" his mom siad as she got the lace, put some glue on and set the heart shaped paper on it "Now press down on it so it sets right" she told him.

"Alright" Button said as he gently press down on it.

"Anything else you'd like to put on it?".

"Yeah, a little glitter" Button answered "I know she loves glitter".

"Ok, what color?".

"Well, since the lace is white and the paper is red, I think silver would be the best".

"That's a good idea" his mom said then Button got the silver glitter, his mom put a little glue on the paper and Button shook some glitter on it.

After they were done his mom said "The card looks wonderful, I'm sure Sweetie Belle will love it!".

"You really think so?".

"I don't think so, I know so" his mom assured him "Now, you need to get ready for bed so you'll be ready for school in the morning".

"Ok mom, good night".

"Good night Button".

The next morning after school was over, he decided that he was going to pick out some chocolate and ask Sweetie Belle's friends what her favorite color is.  
He went to the store and got a small heart shaped box of chocolates for her, then he headed to the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse he knew where it was since they dubbed him an honorary Crusader, he walked up the ramp and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice said from inside.

"It's Button Mash" he answered he then heard hoofsteps and then the door was opened by Scootaloo and Apple Bloom was behind her.

"Hi Button" she said cheerfully "What's up?".

"Is Sweetie Belle here?" he asked.

"No, she's helping Rarity with a new fashion line" she explained to him.

"Ok, can I ask you guys about something?".

"Sure, go ahead" Apple Bloom said to him.

"What's Sweetie Belle's favorite color?".

"Purple" the two fillies answered at once.

"Especially light purple" Scootaloo told him "Why do you ask?".

"I want to get her some flowers for Hearts and Hooves day".

"That's great!" Apple Bloom exclaimed happily "She's been worried for the past week that nopony's going to get her anything for Hearts and Hooves day".

"I know, my friends overheard you guys talking".

"Well, you're going to make her whole day".

"I'm also going to ask her to be my Special Somepony for Hearts and Hooves day too".

The two fillies gasped loudly and then Scootaloo said "You're not just going to make her day, you're probably going to make her whole month!".

"Do you really think I'm going to make her that happy?" he asked and the two ponies nodded their heads "Well I gotta get going it's almost dinnertime".

"Good luck asking her" the two fillies said to him and Button headed home.

It was the day before Hearts and Hooves day and Button was very excited but also very nervous becasue today was the day he was going to ask Sweetie Bell to be his Special Somepony, "Alright Button, today's the day" he said to himself "But first I need to buy some flowers", he got ready to go to school when his mom stopped him, "What's up mom?" he asked.

"You're not ready yet" she told him.

"Yes I am, I got my saddlebags, the card,the box of chocolates and I'm going to get some flowers after school" he explained.

"I think you'll look better wearing this" she said as she showed Button a black bow tie.

"I am not wearing that" Button said flaty.

"But, you'll look so cute and I bet Sweetie Belle would like it".

"Fine" Button said sounding a bit defeated as his mom put the bow tie around his neck.

"There, now you're ready" his mom said with a huge grin on her face.

"I better be heading off to school I don't want to be late" Button said to his mom.

"Good luck, Button" his mom said before he headed out the door.

Once school was over Button headed to Rose's flower stand to buy a bouquet of roses for Sweetie Belle,after he got there Rose asked "Anything I can help you with?".

"Yeah" Button answered "Do you have any light purple roses?".

"Yes I do" she said then she picked up a bunch of lavender roses and set them in Button's saddlebag.

"Thanks Rose" he said as he gave her the bits to pay for the roses.

"Your mom told me about what you're doing for Sweetie Belle" she said to him "I think it's really sweet".

"I just hope she likes it".

"She will" Rose said to him "Now good luck when you ask her".

"Thanks" Button said as he headed for the Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse to go talk to Sweetie Belle.

Button was standing outside the clubhouse pacing back and forth "Alright Button, the moment is almost upon you" he whispered to himself "You are going to ask her" he breathed deeply then let out a small sigh, he walked up the ramp and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by Scootaloo who smilled at him and said "Sweetie Belle, there's somepony here to see you!".

Sweetie Belle walked over to the door and said "Hi Button,what are you doing here?".

"I-I have a question for you" he told her.

"What?" Sweetie asked curiously.

"D-Do you want to be my Special Somepony for Hearts and Hooves day?" he asked.

"YES!" Sweetie Belle said excitedly "But shouldn't you have waited untill tomorrow to ask me?".

"I thought that if I asked today we could have all of Hearts and Hooves day to spend together" Button explained.

"I like that idea" Sweetie Belle said "Did you have anything planned?".

"I was thinking about a picnic in the park" he told her.

"I would love that!" Sweetie Belle said happily as she hugged Button then she kissed him on the cheek which casued Button to blush.

"Why don't you guys go and do something tonight as well?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"I think that's a great idea" Scootaloo added.

"What do you think,Button?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I would love that" Button answered.

The two ponies headed off to take a walk in the park and talked about what they were going to have for their Hearts and Hooves day picnic.

It was starting to get late and Button Mash and Sweetie Belle were watching the sunset, "I got these for you" Button said to Sweetie Belle as he gave her the roses.

"I love them" Sweetie Belle said "And they're my favorite color too!".

"And this too" he said giving her the box of chocolates "and I made this" he said giving her the card.

"Oh Button, you put so much thought into this" Sweetie Belle told him "I was worried that nopony was going to ask me to be their Special Somepony".

"And I was worried you were going to say no".

"Well I guess we were both worried for nothing".

"Yeah".

"I can't wait to spend the day together tomorrow" Sweetie Belle said.

"I can't either".

The two little ponies enjoyed the rest of the sunset together and chatted all the way home.


End file.
